Bella Swan Gets Swine Flu
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella gets Swine Flu. How will the Cullens help out to make her better without changing her because she almost dies? RXR!
1. Getting Sick

_Declaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella Swan Gets Swine Flu**

**AN: I do not know the symptoms of Swine Flu.**

I felt horrible.

Edward for once left me alone while he and his family went hunting.

I however came down with a cold. It was normal at first. Taking medicine to calm the coughing and the sneezing. Pain relievers to calm the pain of my body. Charlie made me stay home because I had a temperature of 100.3.

The second day of my cold my fever went up to 102.5. I was now unable to keep down my solids and my limbs felt as if they were about to fall off.

Now Edward is to be coming back and I had to keep this from him.

"Bella," Charlie said, "I'm going to go to work now. Just call if you need anything."

I nodded. I didn't want him to hear my raspy voice because of all my coughing. He tossed me some cough syrup and a bottle of water.

It made me really drossy so about 30 minutes later I was out cold.

~*~*~

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I felt arms around me and they were cold. I started to shiver uncontroably.

"Love, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

I nodded as I pushed off of him to bury myself further into my blanket.

He looked hurt at first then his expression changed when he brought his hand up to my forehead.

"Love, you have to have a fever of at least 105."

Before I could say anything he ran to my bathroom and had a thermometer in his hand.

"Open," he commanded.

I obeyed and he placed it under my tongue.

When it beeped and he got it out his mouth dropped.

"105.5," I heard him say softly.

I was aching so bad I didn't have the strength to tell him not to worry.

Before I could register what was happening I was in his arms and my guess is on the way to his house.

When we were inside he sat me down on the couch. I curled into the cushions to get heat. Edward came back with a comforter and wrapped it around me. He pulled me onto his lap rubbing his hands up and down on my arms to create some form of friction.

"Carlisle isn't home yet love," he whispered, "But when he does get home I will have him check over you."

I then heard a weird noise I never heard in the Cullen's house. The heater kicking in.

Esme was then coming in with a glass of water.

"Drink this dear," she said handing me the glass, "You need to keep fluids in you."

Until then I hadn't noticed the sweat beads on my forehead and nose.

Before I drank Edward whipped them away. Wow sweat doesn't gross him out?

About 5 minutes later I felt the water coming back up. I clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I feel as if I'm going to throw-up," I moaned.

Edward ran me to the bathroom and put me in front of the toilet right as the bail left my mouth. Edward held up my hair and whipped the sweat from the back of my neck.

When I was done he ran me downstairs. We sat the same way before I went to throw-up.

Emmett then came walking in with Jasper.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, "You look horrible."

He was expecting me to tease him back however I just buried my head into Edward's neck. I could feel the vibrations of his growl in his neck.

"Sheese, we both know she is human. She can't look good every day."

Edward seat me down next to him and gave me a kiss on the head saying 'I'll be right back. Just have to kill my brother.'

Jasper gave me a synthetic look as the other two went flying through the door.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked.

That is why right now Jasper is my favorite of the two.

"Not that good," I crocked out.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. He sent me a wave of calm and I gave him an appreciative smile. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around me trying to create friction.

Then I felt really tired.

"Sleep," I heard him whisper, "It would make Edward really happy."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest. I then realized something.

"Isn't it hard for you? Me being this close?"

"Not really. You being around more makes it easier."

"Glad I could help," I said before drifting to sleep.

**AN: How do you like it? Isn't it cute how Jasper shows his brotherly love? Please review to tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Brotherly Love

_Declaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. It is also going to be short because I have to reread the story to figure out names of stuff again.**

BPOV

I woke up to find Jasper and Emmett looking down at me.

"Bellsie?" Emmett asked.

"What," I crocked out. God I need water.

I felt Edward tap me and you would never guess what was in his hand. A glass of water. Wow, I hated being sick. I sounded stupid even in my own head.

After I drank Jasper asked, "For a get well present tell Emmett you would rather have something small."

"I'd rather you didn't spend money on me."

"Come on Bella," Emmett whined, "none of us can get sick. So we can't by get well gifts. Come on just this once."

"Gee, you make me sound so loved. Surprise me."

Jasper turned to Emmett and said, "I bet you $500 that she is going to like my gift better than yours."

"You're so on," they shock hands and bolted out of the room

~*~30 minutes later~*~

Emmett was to come in first with a fluffy puppy almost the size of him. It had its tongue sticking out and the eyes drooping. I just had to smile. It suited Emmett's personality perfectly. Even his size and the sillyness.

He walked over beaming as he handed it to me.

I grabbed it and made a jester of thumping Edward's head to tell him to sit up real quick.

Emmett's smile was gone. It probably looked as if I was going to throw it on the ground.

But no, I sat it at my head, made a show of fluffing it, and finally laying my head down.

"Thank you Emmett," I said as I gave the puppy a hug.

Emmett's grin was back as he gave me a gentle hug. Wow, Emmett being gentle. That is new.

Now it was Jasper's turn.

He walked in with a giraffe. It was in puppy pajamas and a Santa type puppy patterned hat. He had a tissue in one hoof held up to his nose and it the other arm was a teddy bear. His eyes dropped to make him appear tired. When he brought it closer I noticed the tissue said 'Get well soon.' It suited him well. Height and his calm personality.

I opened up am arms and Jasper placed the giraffe into my arms. Before he took a step back he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

I rested the head on the neck of the giraffe and noticed that it was really, really soft.

As I yawn I say, "Jasper wins."

"Oh man!" I hear Emmett yell and then money shuffling.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Declaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

Bella finally got unsick after 5 days.

Now we go back to school.

As much as I hate Bella being sick. I really wish she was again.

Oh well, as long as she is happy.

**The End**

**AN: Sorry I finished the story so short, but sense the swine flu scare is over so is the story. Sorry.**


End file.
